Mathias, You Fool!
by LiechLiet
Summary: She only called him a fool because she loved him, obviously. Mathias waits for Ingrid outside her school, only to find out that she's doing extra music practice with... another guy! DenxFem!Nor, fluff.


**So, just a random idea that came to me. It's snowing outside, so I wanted to write about a warm day. Picture this happening on a warm, sunny afternoon like where I wish I was =u= My name for fem!Norway is Ingrid, as you can probably tell. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mathias leant on the fence around Southstone Girl's College, grinning self-satisfactorily. This was the school of his beloved girlfriend Ingrid, and it was Friday, so any minute now she would be leaving the grounds and she would see him, who had come all two stops on the Tube just to pick her up and take her out somewhere on a sunny June afternoon. She would be so thrilled, he decided, that she would break that blank expression she always had and throw herself into his arms – but he was getting ahead of himself.<p>

He straightened his tie – Ingrid preferred it when he looked like he had made an effort with his appearance – and waited.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes.

What was taking her so long?

Worried, Mathias pulled his phone from his trouser pocket and dialled her number (he knew it by heart because she would be offended if he didn't, that was all. _She_ obviously knew _his_ number by heart. Well, probably, anyway). Every ring of the dial tone that wasn't succeeded by his girlfriend's sweet voice deepened the frown between Mathias' pale eyebrows.

Finally, after what was practically years of ringing – less than ten seconds in reality – she picked up.  
>"What do you want?" She sounded irritated. Why was she irritated?<br>"Babes, where are you?" Mathias didn't sound worried, of course he didn't.

"I'm in Music Room 1."  
>"Why?"<br>"I _told_ you," Ingrid snapped, "I was having extra violin practice today! With the pianist from Southstone Boy's!"  
>"You didn't tell me that!"<br>"Yes I did, you just didn't listen." There was an exasperated sigh. "Where are you, Mathias?"  
>"I'm, uh, just leaving school," lied the Danish boy – she couldn't know he'd been waiting for her! "Yeah, I'll be a while."<br>"Whatever. See you when I'm done." After she hung up, Mathias convinced himself that she was definitely missing him. That was how girls acted when they didn't want to show their boyfriend that they couldn't live without them, right?

He had told her he'd be a while. Now he could spy on her and this mysterious pianist.

Minutes later, Mathias was peering through the glass section of the door to Music Room 1. The glass was to on the right of the door, so he couldn't see anything on the left side of the room, but he could see enough: Ingrid, tuning her violin, and the pianist, playing scales. When the boy looked up, Mathias recognised him with a start.

Roderich Edelstein, the prissiest, snobbiest boy in his class, of Austrian parentage. His dark hair was elegantly combed back, save for one flick, and his uniform was pressed and neat. He was a piano virtuoso – of course _he_ would be the one playing a duet for the Southstone Orchestra with the most talented violin player Mathias had ever met (Ingrid, of course)! Mathias grimaced at the thought of Ingrid having to spend time out of school with that smarmy boy.

"Are you ready?" Mathias could hear everything through the relatively thin door. That annoying accent ground Mathias' ears. Ingrid nodded, tucking her violin underneath her chin. Roderich cleared this throat (what kind of loser did that, thought Mathias bitterly) before starting a slow piano melody. It was mainly the same chords over and over, so obviously he wasn't that talented. When Ingrid came in with a sweet violin tune, the song sounded so much better. She was _obviously _the main musician.

Suddenly, Ingrid smiled serenely.

Mathias' jaw dropped.

Ingrid hardly ever smiled! It was a special thing! In fact, she'd only smiled at him properly twice! And so what if she had smiled while she played her violin on stage? She had never smiled around that guy before!

As a crescendo started to build up in the music, a horrible vision flashed past Mathias' eyes.

_Ingrid, still playing her violin, slowly steps towards Roderich, her smile growing more dark and seductive. His eyes meet hers with a confident smirk, but he still plays the piano smoothly. Suddenly Ingrid lifts one leg and places her knee on one side of the piano seat, the hem of her skirt brushing his trousers. Still drawing the bow of her violin back and forth, she straddles the Austrian boy. The crescendo reaches it's peak as their faces draw closer and –_

Mathias wrenched open the door and burst into the room. Roderich and Ingrid hit wrong notes simultaneously and snapped out of their musical trances. They hadn't moved since the start of the piece, Mathias realised with the dawning revelation that none of what he had just visualised had actually happened.

"Mathias!" Ingrid was scowling dangerously. "What are you doing?"  
>"Uh…"<br>"I'm sorry, who is this?" Roderich asked, rather snottily in Mathias' opinion.  
>"<em>I <em>am Ingrid's _boyfriend_," he said pointedly, wrapping a protective arm around Ingrid (only to let go when she elbowed him hard in the ribs).  
>"Oh, I didn't know Ingrid was in a relationship," Roderich said as he stood up. "If you wanted to watch the practice, you could have asked, I wouldn't have minded. It would have only been fair, seeing as Elizabeta is here."<br>"Elizabeta?"

"That's me!" Mathias spun round to see a girl sitting on one of two chairs against the wall. Her green uniform marked her as being from the neighbouring girl's school, St. Margaret's. She had long, wavy brown hair and a hairclip decorated with a flower, and bright green eyes. "I'm Elizabeta Hedervary, Roderich's girlfriend. Nice to meet you," she smiled.

She had been sitting on the left side of the room. That was why Mathias hadn't seen her through the door.

"Uh, nice to meet you too."  
>"Well, I suppose we should go," said Ingrid in an annoyed voice. "Now that the idiot's here, he'll just disrupt the practice. We'll have to reschedule."<br>"What about Tuesday?" suggested Roderich, packing up his music sheets.  
>"Tuesday is fine. Same time, same place," replied Ingrid shortly.<br>"See you then."  
>"Come on, idiot." Ingrid grabbed Mathias' wrist and dragged him from the room.<p>

"What is wrong with you?" she fumed as she stomped down the road, bag swinging, Mathias practically running to catch up with her.  
>"Ingrid, wait!" pleaded Mathias – no, no, he didn't plead, he… said it with feeling! "I didn't know you had a music practice! I thought –"<br>"You thought what?" His blonde girlfriend suddenly stopped and rounded on him, arms crossed. "What did you think?"  
>"I, uh, I thought…" Mathias took a deep breath. "When I saw you together I thought you were going to cheat on me!"<p>

There was silence.

"So you burst in because you didn't want me to cheat on you?" Ingrid said after a while. She didn't look happy, but not angry either… more like she was thinking.  
>Mathias nodded, slightly embarrassed. Cool boyfriends trusted their girlfriends, right?<p>

To his immense surprise, Ingrid's expression softened just a little bit.  
>"That's… nice, Mathias." She looked down at her shoes… was she <em>blushing<em>…? Mathias couldn't believe it! She wasn't angry!  
>"Of course, I'm the nicest boyfriend ever!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her hair and chuckling. He heard her grumble into his chest, but she didn't struggle like she usually did. "I love you!" he cooed. "But next time, tell me when you're practising and who with! I don't want to look like a fool again!"<br>"You always look like a fool, Mathias, because you _are_ a fool."

* * *

><p><strong>Just fluff. I like DenNor :3 Review if you like!<strong>


End file.
